


Burnt Out

by elliseleven



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliseleven/pseuds/elliseleven
Summary: Hershel Layton is known to get caught up in his work a lot and this takes a toll on his health and well being. Claire takes it upon herself to help him.





	Burnt Out

Claire and Hershel were both busy with their studies at Gressenheller University and sometimes, they went days without seeing each other, much to the disappointment of both of them. However, Claire had some free time this weekend which was very exciting.

She spent the Saturday with her friends. They went out for lunch together and they all had a nice time.

Of course, they all asked where Hershel was since Claire talked about him non-stop even before they got together. None of them were surprised when she decided to ask him out a few months ago.

"Oh, I called him but he was busy with his archaeology project," Claire said, shrugging. She was hoping that he would have been able to come. It was always nice when Hershel met with her friends.

"But you haven't seen him almost all week!"

"I know," she sighed. "Maybe he'll be free tomorrow."

But he wasn't. She called him the same time the next day and he said the same thing.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I need to finish this project."

"You've been working on it all week, Hershel... Can't you take a break?"

"I'll be fine, dear. We can arrange to meet another time."

"Okay, fine." Claire was a little annoyed that she was being rejected once again over his project but she tried to let it go. This course was important to him.

Sunday went by extremely slowly. She chatted with her roommates while they got on with work and she went outside for a walk but she wanted to do all this with Hershel, not by herself. Despite that, her annoyance was beginning to dissipate and worry was setting in. She knew that he could get carried away with working and sometimes keep going through the night and into the next day. She was hoping that he wasn't on his own in there because then no one will stop him from his work.

She told her roommate that she was going to see Hershel and left, not waiting for a response. She was determined to see him today and no one was going to stop her, not even Hershel himself.

She finally made it to his dorm and knocked on the door. There were a few seconds of waiting and then Hershel opened the door. He looked awful. His clothes were disheveled and he had very prominent dark circles under his eyes. Claire could just see past him and she noticed that the living area was strewn with paper and books. She didn't want to think about his bedroom.

"Oh, Hershel." She wrapped her arms around him before he had had a chance to say hello. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm working," he said matter-of-factly. He didn't seem at all worried about his appearance or the mess he had created.

Claire let go of him. "Can I come in?"

"I'm very bus-."

But before he could finish his sentence, Claire ducked under his arm and walked on in. She groaned at the state of the place. She peeked into his bedroom and found that her predictions were correct. Dirty plates and mugs were on his desk and his clothes were everywhere. His bed hadn't been made and Claire could've guessed that he hadn't slept in it for at least the weekend. 

"Where's Clark?" He was usually the guy to keep Hershel in check but he didn't seem to be here right now.

"He's gone to stay with his family for the week," Hershel said. "It's just been me in here."

"No kidding!" She was starting to feel angry again. "Hershel, you're a mess!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"When was the last time you showered?"

When Hershel didn't reply and looked down at the ground sheepishly, Claire tutted and dragged him over to the sofa. "Look at this!" She gestured wildly around the room. "You can't work like this!"

"I- I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it," Claire mumbled her face in her hands. "You know what? You're gonna get in the shower right now. No, I don't care if you have more work to do." Hershel had begun to protest that he didn't have time. "You're going to get in the shower, I'm going to tidy up this mess in here and in your bedroom. You're going to change out of those clothes, okay. Hell, put pajamas on, I don't even care. And then..." She knew she was rambling and bossing Hershel around but she was hoping this will help him. "You're going to take a day off. No more work for the rest of the day. I mean it. I'm going to stay here and we're going to do something fun, okay?" She blushed when she realized how this could be interpreted.

Hershel, of course, hadn't noticed. He had been listening to this, his eyes wide. He didn't really know what to do or say. Claire seemed to be letting out her frustration and he let her do that. The more he listened, the more he knew that what he was doing wasn't healthy. Most of the time, his roommate, Clark, stopped him from becoming like this. They both studied archaeology so they both knew how complex it could get but at least Clark knew when to take a break. Hershel, however, didn't always think rationally. His passion for the subject took over the basic need of self-care. He suddenly felt ashamed.

"Claire, I'm sorry..."

Claire looked up, her anger dying down. He looked so sad, she could almost cry. "Hershel..."

"I feel so ashamed. I shouldn't have let myself get this bad." Tears started to well in his eyes. Maybe it was the lack of sleep that made him emotional or the fact that Claire was being so kind to him, but he suddenly just fell apart.

"Hey." Claire walked over to him and led him over to the sofa by the hand. They both sat down and she wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry for getting mad. I just want you to take care of yourself. Sure, you love your archaeology and that's good. It's good you have a passion but it's bad to let that be the only thing you live for. You have friends, you have me." She smiled and Hershel did too. He cried some more. "You also need to shower, to eat, drink, sleep, all that good stuff. You need to take care of yourself, okay? If you don't, this work won't be your best. Does that make sense?"

Hershel nodded. "I love you, Claire. Thank you."

Claire smiled and kissed him. "I love you too. Now, go shower."

He nodded again and left Claire to do the tasking part: cleaning up after him. He felt guilty because of that but, in this overworking state, it just doesn't cross his mind to do the laundry or the dishes. His brain tells him he doesn't have the time for that, even though it would only take a few seconds, thanks to modern technology.

After his shower, he changed into pajamas - as Claire suggested - and he realised how tired he really was. Once he had taken a step away from constantly working, he had a moment to relax and the tiredness set in. He also noticed that the place looked so much cleaner. He heard the whirring of the dishwasher and washing machine and he smiled to himself. He is grateful to have such a caring girlfriend.

Claire was waiting for him on the sofa and she smiled widely to see Hershel in his cute stripy pajamas and his hair fluffy from the shampoo. She stood up and hugged him. 

"How are you feeling, Hershel?"

"A lot better. Thank you, Claire, for all of this."

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad you're feeling better."

They sat down on the sofa again and decided they weren't going to do anything as Hershel could barely keep his eyes open. He laid his head on Claire's shoulder and closed his eyes. This is the first time in days he was able to relax and he was glad about that. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Claire giggled to herself as Hershel began to snore. "Goodnight, sleepyhead. Sweet dreams."

As the sun began to set outside, Claire thought she should get back to her dorm but she couldn't leave Hershel here on his own. She began to shift in her seat. She was slightly uncomfortable after being sat in the same position for so long. Hershel's eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

"What's going on? Are you leaving?" His voice was low and groggy like he was still half asleep.

"Nothing. I just thought I could stay here for the night. I didn't want to leave you on your own. If that's okay with you," she added hastily. They had never shared a bed before so she was a little nervous about being too forward.

"Yes, that's quite alright, dear."

So they both stood up, Hershel being helped to his feet. Upon Hershel's permission, Claire took a shower herself and changed into a pair of Hershel's pajamas. They were very comfy. She grinned.

"They suit you," Hershel laughed.

"Thank you."

There was a bunk bed in the bedroom but Hershel and Claire decided to both share the lower bunk. Hershel didn't particularly want to sleep on his own tonight. They ended up being very close to each other since the bed was quite narrow. Claire felt Hershel drape an arm around her waist and she snuggled in closer to him.

"When does Clark get back?" Claire asked. It would be very awkward if he came in during the night and found Claire and Hershel sleeping in the same bed.

"Tuesday afternoon, if I remember correctly."

"Oh, good."

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Hershel asked. She couldn't see him but she bet that he had a smirk on his face.

She laughed and nudged him in the ribs playfully. "Of course not! I thought you would be embarrassed by me if anything."

"Of course not, my dear."

Claire smiled to herself and a wave of affection suddenly washed over her. "I love you, Hershel."

Hershel chuckled, his cheeks flushed pink. "I love you too, Claire. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, my love."


End file.
